


Lexa's worst morning

by LexasFluffyUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Domestic Violence, Everybody is drunk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexasFluffyUnicorn/pseuds/LexasFluffyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of celebration with all the clans Lexa wakes up to a surprise she never asked for.<br/>This is NOT Roan/Lexa. Stop shipping a lesbian with a guy, it's disgusting!<br/>Do not read if you are sensitive towards violence against men by women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa's worst morning

Blissful and golden the sun rose over Polis. No human sound was heard throughout the lands. Cicadas chirped in the grass, birds sang sweet melodies through the air. Silent was the Tower, silent was the Commander's bed. Moments later, the white fur began shifting, as Lexa twisted and turned, stretched and buried her head in the sheets. The tension of her stretching muscles was amazing and she groaned from the release. She rubbed her eyes, which soon after they opened, revealing a blurry vision of her room, shining golden in the rays of the rising sun. Her head was pounding, no doubt she drank too much of the Skaikru's burning potion they so much love to drink on special occasions. Had she only listened to Marcus who warned her about not drinking too much. Now she had to endure the pain, but Lexa is strong and it's unlike her to complain.

  
As she exhales, a smile curls on her lips and the Commander was obviously at peace with herself and the world. She hadn't risen from the bed yet, no. She turned to face the other side of the bed, stretching out her hand to caress the one she loves. "Clarke." Was all she whispered with her trembling, still sore voice. In anticipation of Clarke's awakening, Lexa smiled and started rubbing her thighs together, releasing a tiny bit of her usual morning arousal which was incredibly strong today due to the remaining alcohol in her system. "Clarke" she whispered once more, and this time she moved her hands closer to the chest of the person besides her.

  
The smile on Lexa's face began to fade, as she felt unfamiliarly rough skin, that obviously did not belong to her beloved. Lexa's eyes widened and her forehead began to wrinkle. It wasn't Clarke that had been next to her, that much she realized by now and as if this wasn't bad enough - this person was obviously... a... man...

  
The Commander was shuddering in disgust and aversion as she got a hold of herself and removed the bedsheet. And what she saw was far more terrifying and repulsive than what her worst nightmares couldn't bring to life. There was King Roan of Azgeda.

  
Falling backwards from her bed, as being shot by a billion arrows, she cried and growled in exasperation, shook her head and in her mind the abyss of despair cracked open before her eyes. Awoken by the heart-wretching scream, the King of Azgeda rose from his slumber, his eyes meeting Lexa's. "Good morning Heda." Was all his smiling and visibly intoxicated face brought forward.  
Lexa buried her face behind her hands, her breath shuddering. "What are YOU doing in MY bed!" She yelled at the King, her voice husky and distorted.

  
"Nothing less expected from the Commander. It's always a pleasure with Natblida women."  
The words fell and the despair in the eyes of the Commander turned into the rawest rage, insanity and hatred. Her screams and howls would have been heard on the Ark, if there still was one. She grabbed each and every object before her, regardless of it's worth or sanctity and threw it right at the face of the half-sleeping, half-awake King, followed by the worst imaginable insults from the darkest corners of the Trigedasleng vocabulary.

  
"You took advantage of the Commander's body in a moment of defenselessness! And more than that, I TRUSTED YOU! WE WERE FRIENDS! I MADE YOU THE KING! You know I never had an intimate encounter with one of your kind and never intended to, yet you still dishonored me! You don't even deserve an appropriate execution for this betrayal! You will die right here by my bare hands! "

  
"Lex... " The King of Azgeda didn't even manage to finish saying the Commander's name when a cup hit his face. "Ple..." One more object came flying by. "Let me explain myself! You wanted to... you loved it..." Lexa grabbed a knife.

  
"Yu gonplei ste odon. "

  
"I MEAN THE FEST! THE DRINKING! LEXA HEAR ME OUT! YOU STILL WEAR CLOTHES!!!!"

  
BOOM - the door to Lexa's room opened, Clarke and Ontari storming in.

  
"DID I SAY COME IN???!!!" Lexa screamed before she even saw who did.

  
"No, you didn't!" Roan stumbled.

  
"There you were!" Clarke said, approaching Lexa with a smile. "Stay away from me Clarke... my body is tainted... "

  
"Lexa no, don't say such things! I love you!" The blonde whispered softly to her, reaching out her hands.

  
"What is the meaning of this, Roan? Why are you in Lexa's bed and not in mine? Who do you think you are that you need TWO Natblida women? IS THIS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU???!!! You will pay for this!" Ontari yelled, pulling her shirt in anger and landing her right fist on Roan's left eye.

  
Meanwhile Clarke consoled the shocked, still seemingly angry Lexa. "You know very well that blood must not have blood - but it has it's limits. He defiled you. He must suffer."

  
Lexa raised her face. "Ontari! NOU!"

  
Ontari turned around to face Lexa. "Yeah.... the kill is yours. I understand. Show him no mercy."

  
"No", Lexa answered. "You AND me. By our bare fists."

  
Clarke had to leave this gruesome scene, it was simply too much for her to endure. She wanted nothing more than to hug Lexa, since she could not even imagine how terrible this must have felt for her. But she could not witness the two of them beating someone to death. Stepping out the door she wiped tears from her eyes, disappointed, angry, disgusted and just very sad that Roan could have done such things to Lexa.  
There was someone sneaking behind the corner. "Bellamy...?"

  
Moments later the door to the Commander's bedroom sprang open again, Clarke dragging Bellamy through it.

  
"LEXA, ONTARI! STOP! ROAN IS INNOCENT!"

  
The two Natblida women turned their heads around in synchronicity to face Clarke, bloodthirst was written on their faces. Roan curled on the floor. The man had never been beaten up this brutally before in his life, which means a lot, he was trained in Azgeda after all.

  
"Bellamy will explain everything! Tell them what you told me." Said Clarke, first facing Lexa and Ontari, then facing Bellamy, who already got on his knees voluntarily.

  
"Clarke, I don't want Echo and me to die." Bellamy declared.

  
"Speak and I will show mercy upon you." Lexa replied.

  
"We all drank too much last night. Especially the two of you were affected really bad." Bellamy started.

  
"It's possible that Alcohol has a different effect on Nightbloods." Clarke added.

  
"Well, Clarke already passed out and fell asleep on the table. It was simply not possible to drag her away from there. She didn't even notice that the Commander sang ancient Skaikru songs like "I will survive" or, "Legends never die". Ontari... you danced on the table and said something about "breaking the ice" and "I shouldn't be so hot, I'm melting". Roan never stopped drinking and fell a few times, then he took off his shirt and sent it flying, he laughed uncontrollably, he couldn't even walk. "

  
Lexa and Ontari looked into each others eyes; "Did we really....?" Ontari asked.

  
Lexa nodded "I somewhat remember fragments of it..."

  
"We would have let you where you were, don't worry. But Ontari and you declared a fight to the death and grabbed your swords. People were betting whether or not you were too drunk to honestly hurt each other, but we decided not to have both of your lives wasted needlessly. Then well, we disarmed you which was not all too hard, you really were... wasted. Echo dragged Ontari to her quarters and I picked up Lex.., erm I mean the Commander and carried her to her bedroom."

  
"Our bedroom" Clarke corrected him.

  
"Yes, the bedroom of both, Heda and Wanheda."

  
"Wonderful you used this terms. It'll bring you mercy and justice." Lexa added.

  
Bellamy continued talking; "Well, the King of Azgeda had to be removed from the street. I had no idea where to put him. Echo didn't come back. I had no idea where the Azgeda quarters were, and the least damage he could do in the Commander's room. Or at least that's what I thought... dumb from me. Well... I wanted to look after you two... I heard screams and... well you know the rest."

  
"So it's Skaikru's fault my King fucked Lexa?" Ontari yelled in disbelief.

  
"Hell no! The King was so wasted, it's a miracle he was still breathing. He barely made it to the bed. No way he could have... "

  
"You sure about that?" Lexa asked.

  
"Heck yeah, I'm a man myself and know what I'm talking about. It doesn't work when you are in a coma, you know. And..." Bellamy stumbled.

  
"And?" Lexa asked.

  
"You still wear the clothes from yesterday. How could he have...." Bellamy interrupted to find the right words, then resumed. "defiled you when not even your belt was off? No way you dressed yourself right after waking up?"

  
Lexa's jaw dropped, she looked down on herself, then at Bellamy, then at Clarke, then at Ontari, then at Roan. "I.... I'm honestly sorry.... I will send for a healer."

  
Clarke facepalmed. "Oh Lexa.... At least you and Ontari got along for once."

 


End file.
